Drabbles
by Kayden Eidyak
Summary: A collection of drabbles written in response to challenges aboard the BlackPearlSails writing group.
1. Part One

Theme: Anticipation

Word Count: 100

Anticipation

By Kayden Eidyak

Waves lapped merrily against her hull, beckoning her to play. The winds tugged at her sails, flirting in a happy way. The sun shone down, warming her wooden floor. The man who loved her most came through his cabin door.

"Come on, me love," he said, his eyes alight with great anticipation.

Every time they set out was a cause for celebration.

Together they would always sail, through rain, sleet, snow and hail. From white sand beaches to cliffs that rose to the highest reaches.

Never could they be apart. One man who held a ship closest to his heart.

- - - 

Theme: Stormy Weather

Word Count: 100

Storm

By Kayden Eidyak

The sky is angry. It thrashes the trees with howling winds. It beats the ground with a hammer of rain. It strikes out at anything that dares to reach too high with whips of white lightning. Forests crack with breaking wood. Waves toss and slap against the cliffs. The prairie grasses bend to the will of the wind. It releases all its wrath on the helpless earth, not caring for the consequences. Then like a child after a tantrum, the rain subsides abruptly, the wind dies and the clouds break to reveal a sun that stays forever bright and cheerful. 

- - -

Theme: Caribbean Nights

Word Count: 100

Caribbean Night

By Kayden Eidyak

The breezes whisper, the palms sway. Coconuts knock and bananas swing, playing their tune in time to the wind, while waves lap at the white sandy beaches. Clouds drift lazily across the moon. The whales breach, the dolphins leap. Each hoping to catch the silvery orb that dangles so temptingly close to the sea. Stars dance their nightly charade: a sideshow to entertain while waiting for the return of the sun. Ships sail silently through the waters, counting the footsteps of their night watch's feet in anticipation of the coming dawn. So this is the way of a Caribbean Night.

- - - 

Theme: Sea Longing

Word Count: 100

Sea Longing

By Kayden Eidyak

It called to him, it beckoned to him. The heave of the ocean, lull of the sea. Jack said this would happen. He warned him it would. Had told him to forget his past life and become one with the waters. He didn't listen - couldn't listen. His heart was pulled in two directions. He couldn't leave her for another. Not after he'd sacrificed so much to get her back. It wouldn't be fair. She wouldn't be able to understand, and it would break her heart. He stared out the window into the vast blue depths. Longing for the sea.

- - -

Theme: Sailor's Delight/Sailors Take Warning

Word Count: 100

Sailor's Delight 

By Kayden Eidyak

The sun sank into an endless sea of crimson water. Rays of the deepest orange bathed the shoreline, turning the sands to gold and setting the palm trees on fire. 

A man leaned against the railing of a ship, the trinkets braided into his hair glinting. He stared out into nothingness as the blazing ball disappeared. The night was red. Was the superstition true? He hoped so.

"Are you satisfactorily delighted?" she asked.

Anamaria leaned up against the railing beside him. He glanced at her. The fading sun highlighted her hair and she gave him a smile.

"I am now."

- - -

Theme: Jack the Monkey

Word Count: 100

Far From Home

By Kayden Eidyak

Here I lay. It is cold. It is dark. Where is my family? Where is my home? Where is the abundance of palms that was my backyard? The bananas, the coconuts and all manner of little bugs and creatures; they are gone too. Voices. Rough and loud. They trod on my grass and took no heed of my friends that they disturbed. They cut my bushes and chopped my trees. They created a terrible beast, hot and orange, that ate anything it was given. And they found me. Lost and scared. They took me. And here I lay. Alone.


	2. Part Two

A/N: One of these drabbles is based on a short story I wrote. To understand and appreciate it completely, you may want to read it first. It's called Crimson Jade Chrysanthemum O'Flanagan. (title pending)

Theme: Color

Word Count: 100 each

Black

By Kayden Eidyak

It was black. Mixed in with piles upon piles of cream and shades of beige. A single pile of canvas the dusty color of smoke.

"This will do," he told the merchant.

~

The sails were unfurled and they billowed in the wind. She was beautiful in black. She cut through the waters with a predatory grace, searching for her prey.

All feared her. All learned to watch for sails like thunderheads - and twice as dangerous. All fled before her, and those who didn't were conquered. 

Beware, all were told, of the captain with his lady and her black pearls.

Blood Red

By Kayden Eidyak

Blood ran down his arm, staining his shirt crimson.

"You cut me!" the young boy said, aghast, slapping a hand to the wound.

"Eh, I told you me blade was sharp, Jack," the old man said with a shrug. "I said you'd better watch out."

"But you didn't have to do that," Jack insisted, rolling up his sleeve to examine the damage.

"You gotta learn sometime, boy." The man replied. "There'll come a time when your decks are bathed in blood and you will think back and wonder why you ever cared about something so small as what happened today."

- - -

Theme: Valentine/Romance

Word Count: 100

Roses Are Red

By Kayden Eidyak

It was pink, edged in lace, written with red ink in swirly letters, and smelling heavily of roses. Jack curled his lip, partly in disgust, partly in horror, and held the thing out at arm's length.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" Anamaria asked, with a wicked grin on her face.

Jack cautiously opened the folded piece of paper that was cut like a heart, little bits of heart shaped confetti falling out as he did so.

Kittens are cute,

Pirates are too.

Ships are so sweet,

I adore you.

With love,

Crimson Jade Chrysanthemum O'Flanagan of the Black Pearl Boutique

- - -

Theme: Home

Word Count: 100

Home

By Kayden Eidyak

Will sat on a large rock, gazing into the distance. The sea was just visible through the trees. He could hear the gulls calling to one another. His mother laughed, the noise carrying outside from the kitchen. His father must have said something that amused her. Will smiled. It was nice to have his father home again. His mother called him for dinner. Will stood, brushing the seat of his trousers. The boy looked around before going in. My home, he thought happily. His father hugged him before he sat down at the table. He would stay here for always.

- - -

Theme: Conversation Without Words

Word Count: 100

Monkey Whisperer

By Kayden Eidyak

The ship rocked sharply and the quill fell off the table, rolling across the floor. Barbossa sighed, wondering if disturbing his aching knee was worth picking it up. The monkey sat on the corner of the table, eyeing the quill with interest. Barbossa wished Jack had been trained to retrieve objects. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Jack hopped off the table and trotted to the quill. Finally, he picked it up and turned to look at his master. Barbossa held out a piece of dried fruit. The animal bounced gleefully over, handing him the quill and taking his reward.


	3. Part Three

Theme: All dialogue

Bad Dreams

By Kayden Eidyak

"Mama, I had another bad dream."

"_Another_ one? What about this time?"

"Pirates. There were chasing me all over and waving their swords at me."

"Oh, you poor thing. But you know, not all pirates are mean."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, your daddy's best friend is a pirate and a good man…uh, most of the time. But he would never chase little boys around with a sword."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. 

"Is he your friend too?"

"Well, most of the time. Now go to bed, little one."

"Awww, do I _have_ to?"

"Of course you do."

"Goodnight, mama."

"Goodnight, darling."

- - -

Theme: Luck

Word Count: 100

To Be Lucky or Not to be Lucky. That is the Question.

By Kayden Eidyak

It's Ana's boat! I'm in luck. She'll not mind if I…*slap!*

Well, maybe she will. Definitely unlucky.

The Pearl! They're going to blow up my cell! Or not…

"My sympathies friend. You've no manner of luck at all."

Don't I know it.

Bootstrap's son? Yes! My lucky day!

He just whacked me on the head with an oar! Nevermind. Not my lucky day.

Stuck on an island. Unlucky. Rescued. Lucky. Stuck again. Unlucky. Stuck with Elizabeth. Lucky. Rescued…not so lucky.

Staring at noose. Not lucky. The whelp saves the day! That's lucky!

Falling off the cliff…

You get the idea.

- - - 

Theme: Faith

Word Count: 100

Faith

By Kayden Eidyak

He vaguely remembered. As though it was part of some past life. He'd been through enough to cover three lifetimes. Wasn't surprising he couldn't remember much. Though, he remembered the long, boring hours he sat while listening to someone drone on and on about someone they were to have faith in. The church had drawn his attention for some reason and he stood and stared at the cross that sat atop the small building. Faith in God. That was it. He smirked and walked away. He'd keep his faith reserved for those he knew and saw, thank you very much.

- - - 

Theme: Hope

Word Count: 136

Hope Prevails

By Kayden Eidyak 

In the coming light

A Sparrow took flight.

To seek a treasure

Beyond all measure.

Long he sought

And tarried not,

For a chest of gold 

In stories told.

A game was played,

The crew betrayed.

Left alone,

No place was home.

One last shot,

It's all he's got.

Ten years yearning,

Revenge was burning.

A by-chance duel

With a blacksmith fool,

Put lives in motion

That were nobody's notion.

Sail to the cave,

The fair lady to save.

A battle of wits between two ships,

One on of which gets blown to bits.

Marooned once more,

Rescued by the Commodore.

Return again to the cove,

To fight amongst the golden trove.

A clash between two deathless souls,

Each one with two separate goals.

A resounding boom,

Of echoing doom.

Return the token,

The curse is broken.

Darkness fails,

Hope prevails. 

- - - 

Theme: Jack

Word Count: 100

Time

By Kayden Eidyak

He was old. Too old. It was time. He hated it more than anything, but it was time. Time. It had taken its toll. His hair now grey and too thin to hold the heavier items it had once carried. Fingers too gnarled and painful from countless nights in the pouring, frigid rain. His sight had dimmed and could scarcely see his compass, and his ears, well they were not what they had once been either. Though his cocky grin was the same. For over seventy years he had toiled upon this beautiful ship, and now it was definitely time. 

- - -

Theme: Ship Name Generator

Word Count: 200

The Black Sadness

By Kayden Eidyak

Jack watched his mother's body being lowered into the ground next to his father's own grave. The hand of some distant relation - a great aunt, he thought, or perhaps a cousin some times removed - was rested on his shoulder. He clutched his hat to his chest and fought for control of his emotions. What would his father think if he saw him crying here in front of all these people?

"Come, Jack," the woman said. "You will live with me now."

Jack stared up at the woman's stern face, tightly twisted hair, and crisp black dress.

She took his arm in a claw-like hand and began leading him a way. Jack twisted around, hoping for one last glimpse of his mother's pale face.

"Jack, turn around straight and behave yourself," his aunt reprimanded.

His mother not five minutes into the ground and this person was already scolding him, he thought with a scowl.

Well, not if he had anything to say about it.

He turned sharply and jerked out of her grasp.

"Goodbye, aunt," he said, folding his hand in a prayer-like manner and bowing slightly to her, before running towards the harbor for all he was worth.

- - -

Theme: Crossover - Disney's Peter Pan

Word Count: 153

An Insane Drabble-Length Crossover Biz Made Us All Write

By Kayden Eidyak

Jack and Co. were sailing along when the ship began floating into the air. Higher and higher they went, up to a star. Eventually, they landed on said star. 

"Welcome to Neverland!" a little boy dressed up in a raccoon suit said.

"Say what?" Jack said.

"PIRATES!!!"

A figure dressed in green came swooping down from overhead.

"Where?!" said Jack, wildly looking around for said pirates.

"You!" said the figure in green, landing before Jack.

"Me?" asked Jack. "Where am I, anyway?"

"Neverland," said Raccoon Boy again.

"Where's that, though?"

"The second star to the right…" sang Raccoon Boy.

"Enough!" said the figure in green.

The raccoon boy was quiet.

"Who are you!" demanded TFIG.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan."

"How do I get back?"

"Pixie dust!"

"Say what?"

"Tinkle, tinkle," said Tinkerbell.

And the Black Pearl began to float away once more, never to return to said star.


End file.
